1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved implement for opening letter envelopes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional letter openers or letter envelope openers are elongated devices constructed with handles that terminate in narrow blades. To use a conventional letter opener, the tip of the blade is inserted into a small gap formed at an edge of the envelope where the envelope flap is folded over and sealed to the body of the envelope. The envelope is then held immobile and the blade is pulled along the length of the flap at the fold therein while tension is exerted between the fold of the flap and the body of the envelope. The blade thereby severs the envelope flap at the fold therein so that the contents of the envelope may be withdrawn through the opening formed at the severed flap.
Conventional envelope opening devices are inadequate for several reasons. Not infrequently the blade of a conventional letter opening device will engage not only the fold of the flap of the envelope, but also folded papers within the envelope. When this occurs the cutting action of the blade severs not only the envelope, but also papers within the envelope.
The process of opening an envelope with a conventional letter envelope opener is also relatively slow. The user must first locate an opening adjacent to a strip of adhesive on the envelope flap, insert the tip of the letter opener into that opening, and then run the letter opener along the length of the fold of the flap. In this process the time required to locate the opening and insert the tip of the letter opener into the opening constitutes a substantial portion of the total time required to open the envelope. While the total time required to open a single envelope is minimal, the labor cost in opening a multitude of envelopes in large mailrooms with conventional letter openers is very substantial. Furthermore, the time required for opening mail is further lengthened when the letter opener engages papers within the envelope, in the manner previously described, and also when the letter opener snags on a paper clip or staple within the envelope. The delay in disengaging the letter opener from a paper clip or staple is not insignificant when a large number of envelopes are to be opened, and such delays recur a number of times.
Further delays in opening mail are frequently encountered when the envelope construction is such that a gap at the fold of the flap cannot be located. Most envelopes are constructed in a manner such that the strips of moisture sensitive adhesive do not extend entirely to the area of the fold. However, this is not true of all envelopes. In some envelopes the adhesive strips do extend entirely along both edges of the envelope flap, so that a gap at the fold within which to insert the envelope opener does not exist. This difficulty is also encountered when the flaps of envelopes are sealed with tape. The only solution when such a difficulty arises is to manually tear the envelope so as to create an opening for insertion of the letter opener blade. The contents of the envelope may also be torn when this proves necessary, and in any event a delay is occasioned.